Talonia Clara
Origins Talonia Akatia-Mimi Clara-Talon was born on Mandalore, as the first child of the young Mandalorian woman Akatia Aylana Clara and the male Twi'lek, Nadin Razul Talon. Talonia was a child of enormous force potential, intially overlooked by the Jedi Order, because the family lived in a remote area. When Talonia was six months old, her parents married, but Talonia always kept her mother's last name as part of her own name. Appearance Talonia often described herself as 'one of the most boringly normal people you could ever look at', but, as many said, this was far from the truth. Talonia's hair was brown, deep brown. Her eyes were 'like deep pools of melted chocolate' (this was the descrpition of one of her boyfriends). Talonia described her eyes as 'dull and lifeless'. Her skin, like that of her little sister Holly Talon-Blood, was the palest possible. Talonia always wore her hair loose. She also hated her clothes to be plain, and wore highly paterned Jedi robes. Early Life In the first few years of Talonia's life, the family's money ran out when her father lost his job. Three year old Talonia didn't notice the difference in the way the family now lived, neither did her younger brother Sio. Her new born sister Anne would know nothing but poverty throughtout her childhood. When Talonia was four, Jedi Master Shelly Silvergirl visited her village on a mission. She sensed the potential in young Talonia, and took the child to Coruscant to train her as a Jedi. During her time on Coruscant, Talonia kept in touch with her family. Jedi Life Talonia responded well to the Jedi training, and she trained along side Shaun Bewley, who would later become one of the most powerful Jedi ever, and would prove to be a life long friend to Talonia. Talonia quickly became the Padawan of the Jedi Master who had found her, Shelly Silvergirl. Talonia grew strong and powerful, taking on many missions, and completing all successfully. Mission To Umbara Talonia Clara, and her old friend (now powerful Jedi Knight) Shaun Bewley, were sent to Umbara to investigate the rumour of smuggling activities and pirates. The old friends had not seen each other since Talonia was ten years old (she was now sixteen, and he was nineteen), despite the fact they'd lived in the same building during those six years. Talonia fell instantly in love with Shaun, as he did with her. They spent the time on the journey to Umbara trading stories from the years since they had last seen each other. A few days into the mission, the pair found a droid landing craft. An invasion force. Even as they tried to decide what to do, the ship began to deploy droids. They were left with no option but to fight. Talonia and Shaun fought valiantly, and beat off all the usual droids, but as they battled an AAT, Talonia realised she could not fight much more. Shaun urged her to somehow find the strength, but she was tiring rapidly. She fought until she could fight no longer, and collapsed on the ground. Shaun fought off the last of the droids, before coming to Talonia's aid. As he held Talonia close, a sniper, aiming at Talonia's head, shot him in his left shoulder. He was badly hurt, but they escaped to the Umbaran jungle. It was there that Talonia and Shaun admitted they loved each other. They kissed, just once, and promised that once they returned to Coruscant, they would remain friends. Leaving The Jedi Order A few months later, Talonia met an unnamed Sith Lord. Within months, Talonia left the Jedi Order for him, after she realised she was pregnant. Days after she left the Jedi, her Sith boyfriend left her. Distressed, she returned to her family on Mandalore. Life On Mandalore On her return to Mandalore, Talonia's family took back their daughter like she'd never been away. Talonia helped her parents look after all of Talonia's many little brothers and sisters, and, in time, her twin daughters, Carly TallyPower and Talon Star. Less than a year after her return home, her parents were killed by the Death Watch, and Talonia, her two baby daughters, and most of her younger siblings escaped to Felucia. Felucia The family lived in abandoned farm house on Felucia, doing whatever work came their way, and stealing when things got bad. They searched everywhere for the missing members of their family, Dazz, Jett and Holly, but they did not find the missing children for many years. Not long after the were reunited with the three missing children, Anne married into the Felucian royal family. Many of the children, Talonia included, flew to Coruscant. For the teenagers and younger children, the trip to Coruscant held out hopes of becoming Jedi. For Talonia, it was the hope of once again seeing Shaun that spurred her on. Return Talonia's nerves at approaching the Jedi (in the hope of asking them to train her many, force sensitive siblings) disappeared when she was met by Shaun (who was now a Jedi Master). He took Talonia in his arms, and told her that of course the Jedi would train the younger members of the Talon family. The Jedi Order also accepted Talonia back, and she took on a Padawan, Lillia Darkstar. Talonia and Shaun also began a secret relationship. They were deeply in love, and Talonia promised to help with any trouble he found himself in. Category:Jedi Master Category:Mandalorian Category:Female Characters Category:Padawan Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:Monarchies Category:The Alliance For Peace